


At Her Mirror

by elfwannabe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfwannabe/pseuds/elfwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doubts herself and he sees it. Takes place before the Fellowship arrived in Lórien. Written as part of an RP application, but I'm rather pleased with it still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> _Meleth Nîn_ means “my love,” with possible grammar fudging. And Galadriel says “well I have named you” because she is the one who gave him the title “the Wise.” Other than that, it's rather self explanatory.

She was at the mirror, as she was so often as of late. It was not surprising that he would seek her there and, indeed, as she gazed into the water she felt Celeborn’s presence and heard his approaching footsteps. He knew better than to interrupt her visions, so he stood silently, waiting for her acknowledgement.

“My Lord.”

He stepped forward and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. “My Lady.”

She continued to stare into the mirror, her head bowed, though naught but the stars was now before her. “He comes ever closer, bringing Doom into our very midst.”

“You knew it would be so. It is as we intended.”

She did not answer.

“You doubt yourself.” It was not a question. Celeborn may not have possessed his wife’s gifts, but he knew her thoughts, perhaps better than any other living being.

“Have I not reason?” She turned to face him as she asked it, though she almost regretted it when their eyes met; he saw what she was feeling much too keenly.

“Galadriel, _Meleth Nîn_.” He reached out and pulled her closer. “You will not find your answers here. Do not tire yourself needlessly. And, pray, do not grieve so, for how often have I heard you speak to others of hope and change?”

After a moment of hesitation, she smiled softly and brought her hand to her husband’s face, resting it upon his cheek.

“Well I have named you, Celeborn the Wise. Your counsel is sound and I shall heed it.”

He returned the smile, taking a moment to run his fingers through her hair before he spoke again. “Then will you walk with me, My Lady? Long has it been since we have enjoyed the gardens as we should-under the stars and in each other’s company.”

She nodded and took his arm. There was so much darkness in the world, so much doubt and pain, but this- this she could take comfort in, at least for tonight.


End file.
